Anissa (AP)
Anissa (アニス Anise) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Like your character, she is also a farmer who specializes in caring for crops. She assists her family at Marimba FarmAnimal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com, and is very family orientated, although she sometimes gets annoyed with her brother's mischief. She rarely ever leaves Flute Fields, but will spend her days at the Clinic visiting Jin. During the day when Marimba Farm is open, Anissa can be found both inside and outside of the store, and is easy to find. Anissa is knowledgeable, hard working, and extremely caring. She's also health conscious, and loves healthy foods, medicines, teas, juices, and herbs. Anissa will not appear in your game until you ring the Yellow Bell.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com Bringing life back to the land (and to her parent's farm) will cause Anissa to return back to Castanet. 'Gifts' Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Anissa will appear after ringing Colin's Yellow Bell in the main storyline. After Anissa returns, you can begin working up Anissa's heart points. The player must to build Anissa's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, the player must a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. The player must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, players can propose, and they will witness an event where the two of us get engaged. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of this game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Anissa when she reaches 2 hearts. Anissa will meet you in the morning as you exit your home. Anissa will say hello to you as you leave your home, and asks if you'd like a gift that she is brought. She already made some Herbal Tea, and thought that she would bring some by to share. Accepting will give you the Herbal Tea. This is also one of Anissa's favorite present and can be re gifted to her for some additional heart points. If you decline Anissa's present, she will become discouraged and one will lose affection. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Anissa will meet you at your home at the start of the day as you walk outside after she reaches 4 hearts. She comes with another gift. Anissa has been at it again, only this time she already baked you a delicious Blackberry Pie. Being a nice neighbor, she thought she'd bring some by to share. If you accept her gift, Anissa will be very happy. If you decline her present, Anissa will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Anissa has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date together. Find Anissa and talk to her before noon. A scene will play where Anissa will ask if you'd like to join her for tea later on in the day. If you accept, go to the Moon Hill in Flute Fields at 16:00. Anissa will meet you at Moon Hill, and we will have a picnic. When Anissa asks what kind of food you like, select healthy food. This will make Anissa happy and will further the date. As it gets later, Anissa will thank the player for the good time and will then go home. Standing Anissa up for the date or declining the date will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Anissa reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess her love to you. Find Anissa and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Anissa will meet you there. She wants to talk to you about something that is on her mind. Anissa likes you very much, and wants to know if one feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Anissa, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Anissa being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Anissa or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Anissa, she will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that one forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Anissa reaches 9 hearts, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you have met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Anissa during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere private. You will be taken to the Church Grounds, where Anissa will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of us will become engaged. After the cutscene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding date for us at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your potential spouse here, along with guests attending the wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. The wedding ring is now available through your wardrobe, and it is the player's choice to wear it or not. 'Married Life' Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that needs to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you marry Anissa, your children have three personality possibilities. For Anissa's children, the Quiet, Romantic and Scholarly personality options are all available. None of Anissa's children have the Fiery personality available to them.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. ---- Appearance Anissa's children will have dark brown/black hair and red eyes. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Jin will be the one to marry Anissa if you do not. If the two marry, it will allow you to see their son Van in game as well. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, the player must befriend Jin to see these events. Similarly, if the player is female, they need to befriend Anissa. Anissa and Jin must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Yellow Bell to unlock Anissa, and ring the Blue Bell in order for Jin to be unlocked. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event Jin and Anissa's first event will take part at Choral Clinic in between 10AM and 8PM. The Clinic must be open so it cannot be a Sunday. Anissa has come to the clinic looking for Irene, Jin says that Irene is out and asks if he can do anything for her. Anissa says she'll come back later, but Jin says he wants to look at her, because she's looking pale! After some convincing, Anissa agrees to be looked at. She says that Jin is so persistent, and that she's fine. Jin says he's persistent because he cares about her, which causes Anissa to leave blushing. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Depending the main character's gender, Jin/Anissa must be at 5 hearts. As the female player goes outside her house, she will be approached by Anisa. She talks about her crush on Jin. Because we are friends, she asks for your advice. Choosing the first option will make Anissa relieved, and you can now see the last rival event. If the second option is chosen, it means you want to marry Jin yourself, which will make Anissa unhappy. The same event will happen if the player is a male. You must have 5 hearts with Jin instead. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) When Jin/Anissa is at 7 hearts, the final event can be seen at the Choral Clinic in between 10AM and 8PM. The previous events must have been witnessed. Jin isn't feeling well, and Anissa has come to see how he's feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in awhile. Anissa has made soup, and Jin makes a comment that Anissa seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Jin says he wants Anissa to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Jin means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Jin and Anissa will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox from Jin and Anissa asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Anissa and Jin's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Anissa and Jin's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Jin and Anissa get married, Anissa will move into Choral Clinic and live with Jin and Irene.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com Both Jin and Anissa can now frequently be found in Harmonica Town and inside of the clinic. Anissa will occasionally be found at Flute Fields as well. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Jin and Anissa will send a letter to your mailbox about the birth of their baby boy named Van. You can meet their new baby by visiting the couple at the clinic. Van will only appear in game if Jin and Anissa have gotten married. 'Other Events' While befriending Anissa as either gender, it's possible to see random events with Anissa take place. These are separate from heart events, as they can happen regardless of whether the player is a boy or girl. ---- Thunderstorm Visit Marimba Farm when you've befriended Anissa and Taylor to 4 hearts ONLY. There has to be a thunderstorm outside (thunderstorms don't take place in Winter), and it can't be a Wednesday.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Taylor is teasing her sister about a crush that she has, and that she should tell him who it is. Anissa comments that Taylor is still a young child, which makes him mad. Just then, thunder strikes, and it startles Anissa. Taylor teases her about it, but she denies it and says that it only temporarily startled her! Taylor goes to leave, and Anissa says that she'll come with him. After all, Taylor must be afraid of thunder and his big sister should be there to protect him, right? 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters